This invention relates to a support apparatus and method. In particular, according to one embodiment, the invention relates to a support apparatus for use with a surface with an edge. An unbound base includes an angled face. The angled face connection creates an edge receiving notch. The edge receiving notch is conformed to receive the edge of the surface and support and extend the angled face beyond the edge of the surface.
There is no doubt that technology has greatly enhanced the ability of individuals to accomplish more tasks more efficiently than ever before. The increased use of these technologically advanced devices at home and in the workplace, however, has created new problems and added new difficulties for users of these devices.
For purposes of example only, and not by limitation, a typical work surface height does not allow for proper ergonomics when using devices, such as data entry-input/output devices such as laptops, tablet PCs, and the like, from a sitting or a standing position. In particular, the typical height of a desktop work surface area positions devices at a level which does not allow the recommended horizontal positioning (perpendicular to the torso) of the forearms, when entering data, and so forth, because unrecommended erect seating is employed. In this position, the forearms of a user have to be angled upward from the torso to reach over the work surface area to input data.
Angled forearms cause a smaller elbow angle, thereby decreasing circulation and compressing nerves. An associated problem is that, as a result of this position, a user""s wrists have to be hyper-extended downward to reach the device in order to enter data, for example. A still further problem associated with the prior art, is that the back, shoulders and neck of a user have to be hunched (craned) over to accommodate the downward angle of the wrists and to see and operate the device.
Modern chairs associated with home and work surfaces are incorporating several features that encourage a reclined working position. The term xe2x80x9ccounter balanced seatingxe2x80x9d refers to seating that cradles the back, putting a vertical and horizontal multidirectional support along the entire back to relieve spine compression. Reclining offers several advantages to the prior art required position for operation of devices. The reclining positioned allows the forearms to be positioned perpendicular to the torso. As a result, the wrists, therefore, are at their neutral position in relation to the device. The back is cradled in this reclining positioned thereby relieving compression stress on the spine. This cradled position allows a user to take full advantage of the lumbar support in modern chairs. Reclining also opens the abdominal angle (between the torso and legs) for better blood circulation. Additionaly, the popliteal angle (behind the knee) is opened as well providing better circulation in the legs. Additionally, reclining allows the spine to conform to its natural s-shaped position. Other features of modern chairs also facilitate use of the Applicant""s device in that the arms of the chairs may also be adjustable so that they may be located in best relation to the support.
An additional problem exists with users of modern devices in the normal home and office workplace. Most modern devices have some sort of material on the bottom of the device intended to secure them to the surface. Rubberized feet are common. The problem is that this makes the device difficult to move around the surface when not needed or for minor adjustments to shift the body of the user for better circulation. That is to say, prior art devices which are stationery in nature and are not easily moved, do not allow the user to easily change the effective seating, or standing, positions, thus causing poor circulation and pressure points.
In addition to the difficulty in moving and relocating devices along a horizontal plane, another common prior art problem with the operation of a device on a surface is that the vertical location of the device, such as the display screen on a portable computer or tablet PC, is often at improper viewing levels. Typically, they are too low thus causing stress on the neck from bending down and, again, are difficult to adjust.
Many prior art devices do exist for aiding in the use of modern devices. Representative of these are U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,354, 658 B 1; 6,113,050; 5,822,185; and 5,111,361. A primary objective of these prior art devices is to secure it in place so that it does not move during the use of the device attached to it. Again rubberized feet, to prevent movement during use of the device, are common as are clamps and other complicated attachment devices. Thus, the prior art devices, while designed to solve some problems associated with the use of devices on a surface, create other problems in their complexity and in the inability to be rapidly moved from one place to another on the surface. An associated problem is that, while some of the prior art devices allow for use of a device beyond the edge of a surface, these devices require complicated clamps and the like and are not, again, easily moved.
The support apparatus and method of the present invention includes, for a surface with an edge, an unbound base resting on the surface with an edge. An angled face is connected to the unbound base such that the connection of the angled face to the unbound base creates an edge receiving notch. The edge receiving notch is conformed to receive the edge of the surface and support and extend the angled face beyond the edge of the surface. According to one embodiment, the unbound base further includes at least one lateral movement device attached to the unbound base for moving the unbound base laterally while resisting movement backwards and forwards.